Scars Left by Time
by PrincessSerenity101
Summary: My scars are left by time. I was alone I forced to live in solitude while waiting for you. I only thought of you and that song you played. That only made things worse.


Scars Left by Time

_Summary: My scars are left by time. I was alone; I forced to live in solitude while waiting for you. I only thought of you and that song you played. That only made things worse._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

"_What do you think of love, Pluto?"_

_I stared at Michiru for a moment. I never thought she would ask me such a question. No one really tried asking for my opinion on anything. Hearing this question from Michiru was surprising. Something that was also surprising was that Haruka wasn't by her side. Those two were inseparable._

"_I can't really answer that question, Michiru," I said truthfully. As weird as it may have sounded, I really knew nothing of love. It was something that eluded me. With the eternal task I was given, it wasn't something to be surprised about. Not only that, but I never took the time to think about love. If I had the inability to fall in love, what would be the point?_

_The aqua-haired princess giggled at my answer. "Why? Haven't you ever fallen in love before?" she asked. I shook my head in response. "Well, I know you'll find your true love someday," she smiled. I opened my mouth to say otherwise, but I noticed Haruka running towards us. "I'm afraid I must go, Michiru," I said. She frowned slightly. "Now?" I nodded. She sighed and kissed my cheek. She smiled innocently at me. I smiled back for a short time. As Haruka stopped next to her, I left them alone._

_Ever since that day, I thought of her nonstop._

---

Setsuna blinked a few times. She looked at her surroundings. She was in the kitchen. Checking the time, she noticed it was early. She remembered waking up in the middle of the night. She had decided to have some tea and fall asleep later. However, sleep never came. She stared into space until she remembered that day. The day when she couldn't stop thinking of Michiru. It took her a while to accept the fact that she was in love with the senshi of the sea. Of course, she kept those feeling to herself. If Haruka knew of her feelings, their friendship would be ruined. She didn't want that. If things were to fall apart now, she didn't know what she would do.

"Setsuna, why are you up so early?"

Standing before the woman was Haruka. The blonde looked tired as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She reminded Setsuna of a child that would get up early in the morning just to watch TV. The thought made her smile. "I could ask the same thing of you," she stated. Haruka grunted in response. She left the room and apparently went to the living room.

"Hotaru, either you sleep on the couch, or you sleep in your room. The floor is not an option."

Setsuna laughed softly. The thought of Hotaru sneaking into the living room was amusing. When a child did something like that, they thought they were sly. They loved the satisfaction of doing something they weren't supposed to do without getting caught. Sneaking around the house was also the first step to getting more attention.

Soon, Haruka entered the kitchen with Hotaru in her arms. She sat across Setsuna. "Why didn't you send her to bed?" she asked. "I didn't see her run into the living room," Setsuna lied.

"But you heard the TV, didn't you?"

Setsuna shrugged with a sigh. "Why do you think she left her room in the first place? If I were to send her back, she would eventually run back to the living room," she explained. Haruka ran her fingers through her hair. "If that were to happen, then you'd have to send her back. At some point, she'd grow tired. Then, she'd fall asleep in her room." Again, Setsuna shrugged. "She's only a child. Let her have fun." The racer sighed. She stood to her feet and left the kitchen.

Setsuna heard her greet Michiru, but Michiru seemed quiet. Soon after, the sounds of Michiru's violin began to fill the house. Setsuna closed her eyes for a moment but opened them quickly with realization. That song…she had heard it before! She remembered. That was Michiru's last song from all those years ago…

_Pluto…do you remember what happened?_

Setsuna immediately ran to the music room and found Michiru playing her violin. Her eyes were closed as she flawlessly played through the song slowly.

_You remember, right?_

The green-haired woman gaped at Michiru. "I do…"

_I stood there in the corner of the room. Everyone danced to the music. They seemed so carefree. They didn't know that this would be the last day of everything they knew. I stood in the corner just to watch Michiru play her violin. She smiled as she played this beautiful song. She glanced at me, but I looked away. Knowing that she would be gone very soon, it hurt me when she looked at me. I stepped outside. I heard the music until the song ended. There was the usual applause. To me, though, they all suddenly ended when I saw Michiru in front of me only minutes later._

"_Michiru…"_

"_Why won't you look at me anymore?" she asked. "I feel like our friendship is different now." I gazed into her eyes. My hand made its way to her cheek. I wanted to kiss her. It was the only chance I had at that point. After this, there would be nothing left. "I love you," I whispered to her. "I really do." I turned away from her and took a deep breath. "That's why I can't do this. I have to let everything fall into place."_

"_Pluto…"_

"_Good-bye, Michiru."_

_After that, I walked away. A tear slipped down my face._

Michiru stopped playing. She opened her eyes and looked at me. Tears welled up in her eyes. She set the violin down. "Why?" she whispered. "Please, tell me why." Setsuna noticed Michiru wasn't the one who played the violin. It was her former self, Princess Neptune. That was why she never greeted Haruka. Apparently, there was something that the princess needed to do.

Setsuna walked towards her. "Why?" Setsuna suddenly stopped. Michiru threw herself in her arms. "Why?" she cried. "Why what?" Setsuna asked softly. "Why did you hurt me like that? You left, knowing everyone's fate. You said you loved me, and you just left. Why?"

"Do you think you were the only one who was hurt?" Setsuna asked. "I was alone after that. There was nothing but silence. I hated it. But thinking of you and that song made things worse." Michiru held her head up. She waited for the woman to continue. Setsuna closed her eyes and sighed. "I developed scars that can never be seen," she continued. "They were left by time. I lived in solitude, waiting for you to be reborn. There wasn't a day where I stopped wondering when you'd come back."

Michiru smiled as she touched the taller woman's cheek. "Why?"

"Because I love you."

Setsuna quickly pressed her lips against Michiru's. Her arms went around her waist. She loved the feeling of Michiru being so close to her. It was something she had longed to experience. Setsuna wanted Michiru for herself. She didn't want to let the shorter woman leave now. Not after this.

Michiru pulled away. She smiled. "I love you, Pluto." Suddenly, Michiru lost the feeling in her legs. Setsuna broke her fall. "Are you alright?" she asked. Michiru nodded. "Yeah." She got back on her feet. She stared into Setsuna's eyes. "That wasn't so much fun. Getting possessed, I mean," she muttered to herself. Setsuna laughed a little.

"If you and Michiru end up together behind my back, where does that leave me?"

Setsuna turned around to find Haruka leaning against the wall outside the room. She glared at the green-haired woman. Setsuna took a deep breath and let it out. This wasn't going to be easy. Michiru bit her lip. Haruka would definitely overreact at some point during this next discussion.

---

Haruka fell asleep on the floor. After a day like this, she didn't care where she slept. She managed to ignore Hotaru. The little girl practically screamed the rule the blonde had used earlier: either you sleep on the couch, or you sleep in your room. The floor is not an option. She just couldn't believe Michiru and Setsuna were suddenly together. She couldn't tell if Michiru actually did notice her outside the music room or not, but that's what hurt her the most: not knowing.

Michiru placed a blanket over the blonde's body. The woman didn't stir. Setsuna put Hotaru to bed. She sighed as she closed the door. Returning to the living room, she gave Michiru a worried glance. The aqua-haired woman returned it. "How long do you think she'll be like this?" Setsuna asked. "A while," Michiru replied. "She'll never get used to the idea, but if she wants either of us to happy, then she'll be there for us." Setsuna smiled a little. If that were true, the slightly awkward days ahead of them would be worth it.

_End_

_I was hoping to post this before I went on vacation, but that didn't work out. I think the story barely goes with the title but whatever. The song that Michiru plays is called Scars of Time, which can be heard throughout the opening of Chrono Cross. It's a very good RPG. There are more instruments in the song, but I was thinking of the part with the violins. With a little more imagination, it is very slow paced, despite the actual song being semi-slow, fast, semi-slow, and fast in that order. And since there was a violin playing in the song and the name being Scars of Time, this Setsuna/Michiru fic came into my head! Til next story_

_Serenity101_


End file.
